Scar of Time
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: Quando sonhos se tornam pesadelos, amor se torna ódio, sorrisos se tornam lágrimas... Só me resta uma coisa a fazer. Brandir minha espada. Um presente de aniversário pra Black Scorpio no Nyx!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya do Kurumada. Dinheiro do Kurumada. O que eu ganho? Satisfação de escrever... n.n

Bom... Esse presente é pra Black Scorpio no Nyx. Me deu um pouco de trabalho pra criar e já agradeço a BenToph por ter me ajudado a bolar. Valeu Ma!

Apesar da Ma ter me sugerido fazer uma song-fic, eu não estou com muito estado de espírito pra correr atrás de músicas no momento (Coisa que eu sou podre em fazer é escolher uma música cuja a letra se pareça com o que eu quero escrever... x.x). E parece que estou cismado de escrever Mini-fics... Esta fic pode ter mais do que um só capítulo... x.x

Bom eu bolei a história meio do nada e acabei criando uma coisinha que espero que tenha ficado legal...

Mas enfim... Parabens Juh. Muitos anos de vida e muitas felicidades. Um incrivelmente feliz aniversário pra você. Votos sinceros do Ikarus-sama...

Apresento-lhes, uma realização de Ikarus-sama produções... u.u

**Um presente pra Black Scorpio no Nyx – Scar of Time**

Eu ainda me lembro daquela noite chuvosa quando tudo aconteceu. O evento que mudou minha vida pra sempre. Quando eu vi com meus próprios olhos, o homem que eu amava... Sorrindo com uma espada ensanguentada nas mãos e meu pai agonizando a seus pés... Dando seus últimos suspiros... Eu queria acreditar que era mentira... Um pesadelo... Qualquer coisa que dissesse que aquilo não tinha acontecido... Mas era real... Aqueles olhos brilhando de ódio... Aquele sorriso de sadismo estampado em seu rosto... Um rosto que não lhe pertencia... Como uma Máscara da Morte...

**Capítulo 01 – As engrenagens do destino começam a girar...**

**-Passado-**

Nem sempre foi assim. No começo, eu era uma nobre. Ele era um plebeu. Ainda me lembro do dia em que o conheci. Eu estava adentrando a cidade em minha carruagem, quando o vi correndo dos guardas. Desafiando-os. Zombando deles.

Ele corria pelas ruas, carregando as frutas nas mãos. Ocasionalmente atirando uma no rosto de um dos guardas. Subindo em caixas de madeira e pulando por sobre o muro. Eu me lembro de ter me esforçado pra segurar o sorriso. Ele parecia uma criança crescida. E os plebeus o adoravam. Incapaz de me conter, eu pus a cabeça pra fora da carruagem pra ver melhor as peripécias daquele rapaz. E do alto daquela casa, ele parece ter me notado.

Abriu um largo sorriso e assoprou um beijo pra mim. Eu me senti ultrajada. Mas admito que também enrubesci. E não entendia por que na época, mas eu queria vê-lo mais. E sempre pedia pro meu guarda-costas, Shura me acompanhar a cidade. Na esperança de vê-lo. E às vezes eu o via. Sempre fazendo loucuras. Como se estivesse dando um espetáculo para as massas, mas pra mim pessoalmente.

Até o dia em que ele veio correndo na minha direção. Novamente com guardas em seu encalço e os braços abarrotados de coisas roubadas. Meu coração acelerou. Eu não saberia o que fazer ou dizer se tivesse a oportunidade de conversar com ele.

Mas o destino tem sua própria forma de pregar peças. Pois ele fora derrubado por Shura e colocado na ponta de Excalibur. A espada afiada de meu cavaleiro leal.

-Já causou problemas demais ladrão. -Rosnou Shura.

Os guardas chegaram e levantaram-no pelos braços imobilizando-o. Eu continuava a olhar pra ele, sem saber realmente o que dizer. E ele olhou pra mim.

-O que foi gatinha? Gosta do que vê?

-Como ousa se dirigir a Lady Julia desta forma, seu bastardo?

Aquele comentário enfurecera Shura. Mas a mim...? Eu tive vontade de dizer que "sim, gostara muito". Mas eu jamais poderia dizer aquilo. O que diriam de uma princesa flertando com um plebeu?

-Pra masmorra com este infeliz... Que apodreça lá...

-Espere! -Eu gritei. Não sabia o que fazer par evitar aquilo, mas eu não podia deixar que ele fosse preso. Precisava pensar em alguma coisa... -Por que... Rouba dos outros?

-O que te interessa?

-Cão insolente! Mais respeito com a milady! -Um dos guardas esbofeteia o rapaz.

-Sorte a de vocês que não tenho uma espada comigo... Ou mataria todos vocês!

-Cale-se! Como se pudesse derrotar Sir Shura. O maior guerreiro do Reino!

-Pra mim não parece grande coisa...

Idiota! Eu queria tanto poder fazer algo por ele, mas o idiota continuava piorando a situação mais e mais. Por que não se cala e me deixa ajudar? Eu precisava pensar em alguma coisa que poupasse-o de seu destino, mas sem demonstrar favoritismo. E acabou que nem precisei pensar. Um grupo de crianças veio correndo e investindo contra os guardas. Mas os pequeninos nada poderiam fazer contra homens fortes como aqueles.

-Esperem! -Eu gritei. -Não machuquem estas crianças. -Me voltei pro rapaz. -Estava roubando, pra cuidar destas crianças?

-E se for? O que você tem com isso?

Ele recebeu mais uma bofetada de um guarda.

-Ele não fez nada de mal... Quem sabe, não possamos relevar isto...? Ele só queria alimentar estas crianças...

-Milady Júlia... Este homem é um ladrão que perturba a paz do povo. Deve ser punido.

Shura sempre tão obediente a lei. Ele tinha razão e não podia odiá-lo por isso, mas no fundo eu senti raiva dele.

-Shura... Existe uma lei... Que talvez resolva esta situação...

Shura já sabia o que eu ia dizer antes de dizer. Ele me conhecia muito bem. Só não conhecia a razão de eu estar me esforçando tanto pra proteger aquele rapaz.

-A lei do duelo. Qualquer homem pode reclamar sua honra num combate. E como vencedor honrado, receber o perdão por seus crimes.

Shura me olhou de forma estranha. Não soube identificar o que se passou em sua cabeça naquele momento. Mas ele aquiesceu.

-Se é que pode haver alguma honra neste traste...

-Só me dê uma espada, almofadinha... E eu lhe mostro o que é um guerreiro de verdade...

Shura não podia recusar sem ser mal-visto pelos guardas e a população. Portanto, ele não pensou duas vezes. Ele aceitou o desafio. O rapaz foi arrastado até o pátio da Mansão Scorpio onde recebeu uma espada.

Shura remove sua armadura dourada. Ele era honrado demais pra ter qualquer tipo de vantagem sobre o rapaz.

-Eu tenho um pedido a fazer! -Disse para ambos. -Que este combate não seja de morte. Não há sentido em derramar sangue por tantas bobagens.

-Eu posso prometer isto... Em troca de um beijo! -Ele disse olhando pra mim.

-Cão! Se não fosse um pedido de milady, eu cortaria sua cabeça agora por esta insolencia!

O rapaz apenas sorriu pra Shura, demonstrando que não se intimidava com ameaças. Girava a espada nas mãos como se estivesse se preparando pra um espetáculo teatral e não um duelo. Shura segurava firme o cabo da espada. Sempre tão concentrado e disciplinado.

Meu coração acelerou quando eles investiram um contra o outro. Shura desferindo um golpe de espada de cima pra baixo, e o rapaz aparando-o com a sua espada. Em seguida, ele empurra Shura pra trás e chuta seu peito na tentativa de abrir sua guarda. Mas Shura se recompõe e agora ele defende o golpe do rapaz. O rapaz lutava como um dançarino mortal. Era excitante ver seus movimentos. Enquanto Shura lutava como um deus. Disciplinado e forte. Apesar dos movimentos erráticos do rapaz, ele era capaz de se defender facilmente de todos eles.

A troca de golpes permanecia num impasse, sem que um conseguisse abrir a defesa do outro. Até que Shura desfere um golpe pesado. O rapaz rola no chão e aplica um chute nas pernas de Shura, derrubando-o. Shura também rola no chão e pega sua espada, mas antes que pudesse se levantar, a espada do rapaz já se encontrava em sua garganta.

-Eu venci...

-Miserável...

-Eu não vou matar você... A pedido de uma dama...

Eis que o rapaz atira a própria espada longe e oferece a mão para que Shura se levante. Um gesto totalmente inesperado. E acho que mais inesperado ainda foi Shura ter aceitado.

-Você venceu. Está livre de seus crimes.

-Então. Devo ir! Adeus a todos! Foi um prazer!

-Espere... -Eu disse. -Eu... Achei maravilhoso o seu gesto...

Ele segurou minha mão e levou aos lábios.

-Qualquer coisa por você, senhorita...

Shura olhou o gesto atônito e se eu pudesse, juraria que com ciúmes.

-É um rapaz muito interessante. Poucos plebeus são tão gentis... Espero que um dia... Possamos nos ver novamente...

-Possui uma habilidade e tanto com a espada. -Diz Shura. -Se quiser, poderia se alistar. Daria um excelente soldado.

-Nah... Não faz meu tipo... Mas aceitaria se precisassem de contratar uma espada a mais...

-Um mercenário?

-Sim. Com orgulho. Afinal... São poucas as coisas pelas quais valhe a pena bandir uma espada.

Ele olhou pra mim neste momento. Bem fundo nos meus olhos. E eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que aquilo não me excitou. Shura pigarreou, como se sentisse uma tensão entre nós.

-Milady Júlia. Precisamos voltar ao castelo.

-Sim... Mas antes... -Voltei-me para o rapaz. -Qual é o seu nome?

-É... Carlo...

-Carlo...-Está convidado a visitar-me se algum dia desejar... Não será permitido além dos quartéis dos soldados... Mas é lá que Shura me instrui...

-Adoraria... E talvez, nós dois pudéssemos brandir espadas, um dia?

Eu sorri tímida. Ele me fazia me sentir como uma tola. E eu gostava. Me despedi dele e partimos. A partir daquele momento, a roda do destino começou a girar de forma turbulenta pra nós.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya do Kurumada. Dinheiro do Kurumada. O que eu ganho? Satisfação de escrever... n.n

Pure-Petit-Chan: Pois é. Eu preparei a fic do jeito que a Juh gosta. Mask e Shura... Ela pode até escolher... Ah sim... Já vou avisando que o seu já está quase pronto e vai ter mais de um capitulo também. XD

Black Socrpio no Nyx: Parabéns pra você! Nesta data querida! Que foi a dois dias atrás! Vamos continuar sua fic! (Nossa Ikarus! Poooooodre!). Hehehehe... Que bom que gostou Juh Fico feliz. n.n

Vamos ao segundo capítulo que hoje tem mais uma aniversariante e logo estou postando a fic dela também. XD

**Capítulo 02 – E aumentam a velocidade cada vez mais...**

Depois daquele dia, Carlo se tornou cada dia mais querido entre nós. Até mesmo entre Shura. Sua presença divertida alegrava aos soldados, aos oficiais, aos servos do castelo. E por incrível que pareça ele sentia-se extremamente a vontade perto de nós. Jamais se sentindo deslocado.

Adorava contagiar as pessoas com sua felicidade. E parecia adorar criar um certo senso de rivalidade com Shura. Como se ambos estivessem disputando por algo. Algo que eu não sabia o que era na época e agora eu sei muito bem.

Eles disputavam o meu amor. Eu amava Shura. Como meu amigo. Como meu irmão. E quanto a Carlo... Bem... Eu notava que um sentimento diferente aflorava dentro de mim. Eu o amava como homem. E a última coisa que eu queria era que qualquer um deles se magoassem numa disputa por mim.

Por isso eu fingia não notar as investidas veladas de Carlo pra mim. Mesmo que eu sentisse uma vontade enorme de beijá-lo ali mesmo. Na frente de todos, sem se importar com quem estivesse vendo. Ou quem estivesse pensando no escândalo de ver uma nobre beijar um plebeu. Carlo acrescentou uma alegria em minha vida que eu não conhecia em todos os anos como uma nobre. Mesmo que meu pai me permitisse andar entre a plebe, para passar a impressão de que ele era um general humilde e apaixonado por seu povo. Um comportamento como esse, ele jamais permitiria.

Naquele dia, após minhas aulas de esgrima com Shura, eu me sentei na arquibancada do pátio pra descansar. Ele como sempre não pensava duas vezes pra se aproximar de mim e flertar. Como eu queria que ele simplesmente parasse com isso. Shura pelo menos tinha o decoro e o bom-senso de não tentar se envolver num relacionamento que meu pai jamais permitiria.

-Então, milady... Já conseguiu superar seu desejo incontrolável de me ver sem camisa?

-Não se lisonjeie "Sir Carlo"... -Eu ri alto. -Seu charme pode funcionar com as plebéias da cidade. Mas não surtirá qualquer efeito sobre mim... Eu sou bem controlada quanto a meus "desejos"...

-Ahá! Então você tem desejos por mim! Eu sabia!

-Ei! Não é justo! Não fique plantando verde pra colher maduro!

-Olhe só pra você. Aprendeu essa expressão comigo. Acho que há um pouco de plebéia em você afinal... Não tome como insulto, por favor.

-Eu não tomo. Eu realmente acredito que não haja diferenças entre plebeus e nobres além do status social.

-Uma nobre consciente... Quem diria? É por isso que treina esgrima com os soldados... Passeia pela cidade com a plebe?

-Eu quero que todos me vejam como se não houvesse diferenças entre nós. É o tipo de nobre quer quero ser...

-Entendi... Escuta... Que tal a gente fugir um pouco?

-Está louco? Pra onde?

-Pela cidade. Só nós dois.

-Sem a escolta? O que pensariam da princesa ao lado de alguém mal intencionado como você?

-Nesses trajes você se passaria por uma plebéia facilmente. Ninguém vai sequer notar você.

Eu pensei seriamente na proposta. Queria ir com ele mais do que tudo e viver uma aventura com ele. Só nós dois. Mas seria uma loucura sair sem a escolta de Shura. Eu tentei resistir ao máximo, mas cedi. Eu fui com ele. Escapamos pra fora do pátio do palácio. Ele precisou distrair os guardas pra eu fugir. Mas isso sempre foi fácil pra ele. Quando passei, ele se despediu dos guardas e saímos rua afora. E eu nem notei que Shura não foi enganado. Ele me viu sair e me seguiu.

Observar Carlo pela rua era divertido. Ele conversava com todo mundo. Fazia as pessoas rirem. Roubava algumas coisas só pra me impressionar. Não entendo bem por que deveria ficar impressionada com isso.

-Por que roubou? Se quiser eu posso pagar por isso!

-E qual seria a graça disso? -Ele piscou pra mim. -Relaxa... Vem comigo...

Ele puxou minha mão para um beco sujo. Meu coração disparou. Eu não sabia o que ele pretendia até que ele me mostrou. Era uma porta escondida, que levava a um local abandonado. Mas o interior era organizado. Rústico e simplório, mas organizado. Era espaçoso. Muitas camas. Alguns brinquedos velhos espalhados pelo chão. Uma mesa com um forro por cima. E uma lareira improvisada no canto.

-É aqui que você vive? -Perguntei impressionada.

-Sim. Eu e os moleques. A gente se esconde aqui e tenta viver. É ótimo.

Caminhei pelo interior do esconderijo dele. Olhando tudo com fascinação. Esqeucendo de tudo mais que acontecia em minha vida. Tudo que existia lá fora. E sem perceber pensando: "Eu poderia viver aqui e seria feliz."

-Onde estão as crianças?

-Por aí. Fazendo alguma coisa. Elas devem voltar a noite.

-Não se preocupa com elas?

-Que nada. Eu sei que elas estão bem...

Eu me sentei na cama esquecendo do decoro de me sentar em uma cama que não me pertence. Ele não ligava pra isso. Era tão libertador estar ao lado dele. Não estar presa o tempo inteiro às regras da sociedade e da nobreza.

-Esse lugar é maravilhoso...

-Ah fala sério. Essa pocilga? Nem deve se comparar ao luxo da mansão.

-Não. É verdade. É um lar. Você é livre. Às vezes é sufocante viver na mansão sabe?

Meu coração saltou quando ele sentou ao meu lado. Segurou na minha mão e olhou fundo nos meus olhos. Eu arfava a medida que os lábios dele se aproximavam dos meus. E meu mundo desmoronou quando nossos lábios se tocaram. Quando ele me deitou na cama e suas mãos percorreram meu corpo. Seus beijos no meu pescoço e descendo até o decote da minha blusa. Sentir os lábios dele em meus seios foi inebriante. Ele me despia lentamente beijando meu corpo. Eu não queria saber de mais nada. De ser uma nobre. De viver em uma mansão. Eu só queria viver ali com ele e fazer amor todas as noites. Sentir aquele prazer incomparável. Seu jeito rude e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso de me amar foi melhor do que qualquer fantasia que poderia ter com minha primeira vez com um príncipe.

Ele me levou de volta pro castelo. Shura me esperava do lado de fora dos portões e eu pensei que estaria com problemas. Que o castelo estaria em polvorosa devido ao meu desaparecimento. Mas não. Shura estava ali pra garantir a qualquer um que fizera minha escolta por todas estas horas. Mesmo sabendo onde eu estive e o que fiz. Ele jamais me condenaria.

Me despedi de Carlo, agoniada por estar longe dele, sabendo que o veria no dia seguinte. E lembrando a mim mesma que jamais poderia sequer tocá-lo diante dos olhos das pessoas. Há quantas escapadas irresistíveis eu me submeteria só pra passar um tempo com ele? E até onde Shura me acobertaria? Seu amor por mim o faria crer que era melhor que ser feliz com quem eu realmente quero estar? Ou chegaria o dia em que ele atingiria seu limite e me delataria a meu pai, expondo a vergonha de uma princesa que se entregou a um plebeu? Eu voltei ao castelo rezando para que Shura não passasse a me odiar pela escolha que eu fiz.

Acordei no dia seguinte atordoada por tudo que ocorrera em minha vida no dia anterior. As palavras "no mundo das nuvens" não poderiam ser mais verdadeiras se tratando daqueles momentos. Nem me atrevi a participar do treinamento de esgrima com Shura, pois minha mente estava em outro lugar totalmente diferente. Estava no esconderijo de Carlo, em sua cama, fazendo amor.

O dia foi como todos os outros. Feliz. Pacífico. Tranquilo. Cheio de risadas. Até mesmo de Shura. Ele me olhava com olhos totalmente diferentes. Olhos magoados. Mas compreensivos. Eu o amo tanto. Meu medo de fazê-lo sofrer amenizou um pouco. E logo Shura abandonou meus pensamentos por completo. Quando Carlo veio até mim.

Ele tinha o poder de me fazer esquecer tudo. Até mesmo meu querido Shura.

-Hoje a gente vai se ver de novo...

-Você é louco... Como vamos fazer isso?

-Ei... Confia em mim...

-Então eu devo ser louca...

-E por isso que é tão linda...

Nos despedimos. Eu estava em meu quarto. Caminhava de um lado a outro ansiosa pra saber o que ele planejava fazer. Até que eu vi suas mãos no parapeito da janela. Ele entrara na mansão não sei como e escalara trepadeiras do lado de fora da mansão até a janela do meu quarto. Saltou pra dentro do quarto de uma única vez e colocou-se de pé na minha frente com um sorriso canastrão.

-Como chegou até aqui? Você é louco! -Sussurrei.

-Na verdade... A segurança da mansão que é uma porcaria... -Ele disse puxando-me pela cintura e roubando-me um beijo que me tirou todo o ar dos pulmões.

Não durou muito pra que estivessemos sobre a cama nos amando após esse beijo. E em seguida conversando nus debaixo dos lençóis. Eu me sentia tão segura nos braços dele. Sentindo o toque de seus dedos em minhas costas.

-Já pensou em deixar tudo isso pra trás e partir comigo?

-É o que mais penso ultimamente...

-Então, por que não fazemos isso?

-Eu não posso... Meu pai me caçaria pelo mundo. E o executaria se soubesse que estamos juntos.

-Se tem tanto medo dele, por que se arrisca tanto...?

-Por que eu te amo... Eu sei disso agora... Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, mas não poderia.

Ele se levantou. Eu me desesperei preocupada se minhas palavras pudessem tê-lo magoado. Ele começou a se vestir novamente e se preparar pra partir.

-Desculpe... Eu não queria... Parecer tão... Insensível...

-Eu não posso te culpar... Você é uma prisioneira aqui... Mas eu vou encontrar... Vou encontrar uma maneira de ficarmos juntos...

Nos despedimos com um beijo e ele saltou janela afora, se misturando a escuridão da noite e partindo. Dormi inquieta e na manhã seguinte eu estava nervosa e preocupada com o que ele poderia estar tramando. Conhecendo-o da forma que conheço, ele acabaria fazendo uma loucura. Em minha preocupação nem notei a movimentação militar no pátio. Os quatro Scorpio Devas reunidos no pátio. E alguém que não esperava. Carlo. Com duas espadas atreladas as costas.

-O que está acontecendo? -Eu perguntei preocupada.

-Eles partirão numa jornada, minha filha... -Diz meu pai saindo pelas portas da mansão. -Eles estão em busca de uma espada. Dizem que é uma espada maldita que foi encontrada em uma caverna. Os quatro Devas devem investigar. Shura recomendou este jovem como guia...

-Carlo é o guia?

-Sim. -Responde Shura dando um passo a frente. -Ele possui familiaridade com a região onde os rumores se espalham. E devemos partir imediatamente.

Eu já morria de medo. Medo de eles se ferirem. Ou pior. Mesmo sendo Shura um dos Quatro Devas e estando acompanhado pelos outros três. Como eu queria me despedir com um beijo. A idéia de perdê-lo me amargurava. Eu enviei um olhar de "adeus e tome cuidado. Volte vivo pra mim" e ele entendeu. Ele deu aquele sorriso que dava quando eu falava alguma coisa que ele adorava ouvir. Entrei na mansão e corri pro meu quarto. Eu já podia pressentir dias terríveis se aproximando.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya do Kurumada. Dinheiro do Kurumada. O que eu ganho? Satisfação de escrever... n.n

E como estou tendo satisfação de escrever essa fic! Wow! Eu estou adorando o resultado dela (Apesar de achar a idéia meio clichê). Pego pra escrever e simplesmente vou e vou... E de repente, uma fic que estava prevista de ter 3 capítulos já vai pra quatro. Mas realmente não quis apressar demais as coisas nesta parte que... Bom, não vou estrahar, apesar de todo mundo saber o que acontece... u.u

Então, vamos às reviews.

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Acabei de me dar conta de que "fofo" não é um adjetivo muito aplicado ao Mask! Hehehe... E ainda bem que o Shura recua e deixa a Juh ser feliz né? Esse sim é gente fina... XP

**Black Scorpio no Nyx:** Pois é né? Você tem uma quedinha mesmo pelo Mask heim? Rapidinho caiu no charme de canalha dele... XD

Brincadeira Juh. Mas estou feliz que esteja gostando da fic, por que eu estou adorando escreve-la. E espero que goste desse capítulo também. Hehehe...

**BenToph:** Ouch! Ok... Você falou eu acredito... A partir de agora... XD

**Capítulo 03 – Até que cessam seu movimento de uma forma repentina...**

Nas noites seguintes eu tive pesadelos. Eu via Shura e Carlo, meus queridos passando por uma batalha terrível. As pessoas da vila inteira pareciam hipnotizadas. E os Devas lutavam desesperadamente contra eles. Um homem, não tinha nada de excepcional, parecia o líder. Tinha uma espada nas mãos e lutava contra Carlo.

Meu Carlo. Seu rosto enquanto lutava não se parecia nada com aquele rosto alegre que vi no dia em que lutou com Shura. Ele parecia um demônio cheio de sadismo estampado no rosto. Os Devas e Carlo estavam cercados. Mas a luta continuava. O que parecia ser o líder, pelo visto não era um guerreiro habilidoso, pois Carlo facilmente o desarmou e o matou.

Aos poucos, as outras pessoas foram caindo no chão. Provavelmente desmaiadas. Eu me senti aliviada de ver que tudo terminara bem. E logo eu acordei. Os dias que se passaram após o sonho foram tranquilos e eu já não sentia mais medo pelas vidas deles. Mas uma sensação ruim ainda permeia meu peito.

E eu só pude descansar quando os vi retornar. Suspirei aliviada e me atirei nos braços de Shura quando o vi. De semblante sério. Como se precisasse me dizer algo de ruim, mas não tivesse a coragem de dizê-lo. E só então me dei conta...

-Onde está Carlo? -Perguntei demonstrando desespero na voz.

-Milady Julia... Carlo... Não voltou conosco...

-Ele...? Ele morreu?

-Não. -Respirei aliviada ao ouvir a resposta, mas não me acalmei. -Ele foi seduzido pela suposta espada sombria... E fugiu com ela...

-Não! Não diga isso! -Rompi em lágrimas e chorei nos braços de Shura.

Praticamente caí de joelhos, sem forças pra me manter de pé. Rezando a todos os deuses pra que não permitissem que ele fosse tirado de mim. Shura me carregou pro meu quarto e passei o dia inteiro chorando na cama. Expulsando qualquer pessoa que tentasse me acalentar de meu quarto. Eu não queria ver ninguém. Apenas ele. Apenas meu Carlo.

E após mergulhar no desespero que meu mundo voltou a fazer sentido. Quando no meio da noite, fui acordada por um barulho em meu quarto. Lá estava ele. De pé próxima a janela. Me olhando. Eu não podia ver seu rosto no escuro, mas sabia que era ele. E quando ele se aproximou de mim, eu o abracei com força.

-Minha... -A voz dele fez um calafrio percorrer minha espinha.

Sem mais qualquer palavra ele me beijou e me empurrou sobre a cama. Ele me despiu e fizemos amor da forma mais apaixonada que já tínhamos feito antes. Eu não estranhei que ele estivesse mais sedento. Afinal, era assim que eu me sentia. Eu sentia sede dele. Do beijo dele. Dos toques. Tê-lo longe de mim era ter um pedaço de mim arrancado. Fazia falta e doía e eu só pude agradecer aos deuses por te-lo de volta. Embora eu esperasse um pouco mais de romantismo. Das palavras belas que ele costumava dizer, eu não me importei. Só queria te-lo de volta pra mim e consegui.

-Carlo... O que aconteceu? Shura disse que... A espada...

-Nada aconteceu! -Ele foi tão ríspido que me assustei. -Nada aconteceu... -Ele diz de forma mais calma como se corrigindo e pedindo perdão. -A espada não é amaldiçoada... É só uma espada comum...

Eis que notei. Escornada na parede, num canto escuro do quarto. A espada que vi em meu sonho. Eu tremi ao vê-la. E mesmo parecendo impressão minha, parecia que Carlo olhava pra ela com tanto desejo ou até mais do que olhava pra mim. Ele colocou a espada na cintura e se dirigiu a janela. Levantei-me e corri até ele pra abraçá-lo.

-Você vai voltar? -Perguntei. Ele fez que sim.

-Mas ninguém pode saber. Ainda me consideram um traidor. Um louco seduzido por uma espada. Bobagem!

Dei um passo atrás. Ele me agarrou e roubou-me um beijo ardente. Pra logo em seguida, saltar pela janela. E imediatamente após saltar, eu corri pra vê-lo. Mas ele desaparecera. Como se tivesse desaparecido em pleno ar. Eu não entendi. Mas deixei estes pensamentos de lado. Eu o tinha pra mim novamente e isso era tudo que importava.

No dia seguinte, ainda mantinha meu semblante de garota arrasada pela perda do amante. As pessoas estranhariam minha mudança súbita de humor. Prestes a morrer num dia e sonhando acordada no outro? Mas a verdade é que por mais que eu quisesse, eu não poderia escoder que estava feliz. Eu tentava disfarçar, mas Shura sabia. Ele me conhecia bem demais pra saber que eu não estava triste. E esperava que fosse educado o bastante pra não vir me interrogar. Mas me enganei.

-Está bem, milady?

-Estou... -Eu sorri. Mas por dentro xinguei Shura por querer se intrometer. -Estou... Melhor... Shura...

-Se quiser me dizer algo, milady... Sabe que pode confiar em mim...

-Obrigada... Eu sei Shura...

-Talvez... Algo que não queira contar a mais ninguém...?

-Shura. Por favor. Estou bem. -Me irritei. E logo em seguida, me senti a pior pessoa do mundo por falar com ele daquela forma fria.

Olhei de volta pra ele com arrependimento nos olhos e o abracei.

-Perdoe-me. Estou bem... Não se preocupe comigo...

-Claro Milady... Não há o que perdoar...

Naquele momento eu desejei amar Shura como ele queria ser amado. Seria o mínimo que poderia fazer por ele. Meu doce e gentil Shura. Só posso imaginar como deve estar sofrendo por minha causa. Eu queria que houvesse alguma coisa que pudesse fazer pra que ele não sofresse mais. Mas eu não sabia como. Afastei-me dele e voltei pro meu quarto, confusa.

Nestas horas, eu só podia pensar em Carlo. Apenas ele trazia equilibrio ao meu mundo caótico. Apenas a expectativa de vê-lo novamente. Mas ele não apareceu aquela noite. E nem na seguinte. Foram os dois dias mais torturantes de minha vida. Ficar imaginando se ele estava bem. Teria se ferido? Teria sido preso? Morto?

Abandonei todos os meus afazeres. As aulas. Shura mal me via nas aulas de esgrima. Ou caminhando pela mansão. Meu pai notava algo de errado comigo. Mas sempre fora um pai distante e por isso não se preocupava em saber o que estava acontecendo. Nem imaginava que o motivo de minha tristeza era o plebeu que "corrompeu" sua filha nobre.

Quando já não aguentava mais esperar por notícias de Carlo, ele voltou. Ele aparecia esporádicamente pra uma visita e uma noite tórrida de amor. Suas visitas começavam a ficar mais frequentes. A cada duas ou três noites. Depois noite sim, noite não. Até se tornarem diárias.

Mas eu notava mudanças nele. Gradualmente sua ternura desaparecia. Ele mal dizia qualquer coisa enquanto estávamos juntos fazendo amor. Não, fazendo amor. Não. Comentendo atos selvagens de luxúria. O Carlo carinhoso e gentil que eu conheci desaparecera. Como um sonho do qual não se tem mais lembrança imediatamente após acordar. Você apenas se lembra de que foi algo bom. E deseja de todo coração se lembrar. Por que foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu na vida.

Mas parte de mim gostava. Gostava de se libertar de tantos pudores e amarras da sociedade. Ali no quarto, na cama, eu poderia ser uma pessoa completamente diferente. Pois só existiam nós dois. E eu estava disposta a fazer tudo por ele. Se era desta forma que ele me queria, era desta forma que eu me entregaria a ele.

E de repente, eu vi. No canto do quarto. Aquela espada horrível. Escornada na parede. Ela tinha um rubi incrustrado na lâmina, próxima a base. Mas não era um rubi que eu via. Era um olho. Demoníaco. Inquisidor. Eu senti como se a espada estivesse se deleitando com a cena de ver Carlo e eu nos amando.

-Carlo... Pare... O que é... Aquilo? -Perguntei assutada.

-Não... Minha... Você é minha... Só minha...

Ele sequer olhou pra ver a que me referia. Ele apenas continuava o ato como se não pudesse se controlar. Como se não pudesse parar por nada. Como se fosse alguma coisa... Sem alma, criada apenas praquele propósito. Ele parecia nem estar ali. Nem sei se ele me via. Até que ele finalmente se saciou e se levantou. Sem nenhuma palavra. Sem nenhuma carícia. E sem nenhum beijo. Ele simplesmente se levantou e começou a se vestir.

-Quem é você? -Eu perguntei contendo as lágrimas.

-Eu sou... -Ele fez uma pausa como se tentasse puxar pela memória. -Eu sou Carlo...

-Não... Você chega aqui como e quando bem entende... Mal diz uma palavra pra mim... Parte sem sequer me olhar depois de fazermos amor... E esta... Coisa! Esta coisa horrenda... Eu podia jurar que estava olhando pra mim! O que aconteceu com você Carlo?

Ele me agarrou com Fúria pelos braços e me puxou pra perto de si. Eu pensei que ele fosse me agredir. Morri de medo dele pela primeira vez. Eu tive medo. Ele sempre me dera conforto e segurança, mas ali, vendo seu rosto duro me olhando, eu temi por minha vida. Ele me beijou novamente de forma tórrida. Mas seu beijo já não tinha mais o mesmo sabor. A mesma doçura. Eu senti nojo dele. Em seguida, ele me empurrou sobre a cama e desapareceu.

Eu não consegui fazer nada além de chorar naquela noite. E passei o dia seguinte inteiro no meu quarto chorando. Ele não veio aquela noite. E me senti aliviada e triste ao mesmo tempo. Desejando que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes. Quando eu era realmente feliz. Quando eu tinha o verdadeiro Carlo só pra mim. Quando eu não tinha de dividí-lo com uma espada maldita.

Eu decidi contar a Shura. Apenas ele poderia entender e me proteger de Carlo. Mas... E se Carlo o machucar? Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse ao meu querido Shura se ele se machucasse tentando me proteger. Mas reuni coragem e fui até ele. Ele estava no pátio da mansão, reunindo um pelotão de soldados.

-Shura! -Corri até ele.

-Milady. Algo errado?

-O que está acontecendo? Por que esta agitação?

-Recebemos reportes de um assassino a solta. Mulheres, crianças, idosos, homens... Este assassino não escolhe sua vítimas... E tenho razão pra crer que é... Carlo...

Então, eu me dei conta de que não precisava contar a Shura minha vergonha. Meu pecado. Minha mentira. Ele caçará Carlo. Mas se chegarem a se enfrentar, quem será o vencedor? E se um deles morrer? Eu os amo. Cada um a sua maneira. Mas eu os amo. Implorei a Shura que não fosse. Que encarregasse qualquer um dos oturos Devas na caçada a Carlo.

Que pensamento horrivel, mas era o mais aceitável pra mim. Shura não precisaria se arriscar. E se outro morresse em seu lugar ou matasse Carlo, seria menos sofrido pra mim. Mas Shura pressentindo meu conflito interno, me abraçou. E eu chorei.

-Está bem Milady... Eu não vou... Ficarei ao seu lado...

-Obrigada... -Eu sussurrei.

Naquela noite, Shura ficou de guarda do lado de fora do meu quarto. Eu me deitei e tentei dormir. Mas não consegui. Por que ali estava Carlo. Com a espada em mãos.

-Carlo...? O que está fazendo aqui...?

-Você... Me traiu!

-Não... Jamais...

-Eu vi... Você e Shura... No pátio... Se abraçando... Eu fiz de tudo por você... Eu já sei até como podemos passar a vida juntos... E vim aqui te contar... Mas você está me traindo com ele não é?

-Shura! -Eu gritei quando ele deu um passo em minha direção com a espada erguida. Shura invadiu o quarto com Excalibur na mão e se atirou pra cima de Carlo.

Os dois saltaram janela a fora. Os servos e criados da casa acordaram e vieram correndo pro meu quarto. Meu pai chegou, com sua espada em mãos.

-O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

-Pai... Shura... Está lutando! Ajude-o!

Meu pai correu até a janela e viu Shura lutar com Carlo. Carlo parecia um demônio lutando. Mesmo com soldados acordando e se dirigindo ao pátio pra ajudar Shura, Carlo os matava facilmente. Meu pai corre para o pátio e eu permanesso imóvel observando o duelo temendo pela vida de Shura. A força de Carlo era sobre-humana. Era desigual. E shura acabaria ferido. Eu sei disso.

Desespero explodiu em meu peito quando vi Shura ser arremessado contra uma árvore com um chute de Carlo. Tão forte que a árvore se partiu e Shura ficou caído debaixo do tronco que esmagou suas pernas. Os soldados tinham medo. Os olhos de Carlo brilhavam com uma luz vermelha sinistra. E o que ele disse depois me arrepiou a espinha.

-Sim... Você quer mais sangue? Aqui tem bastante... Sangue nojento, mas o suificiente pra você matar sua sede... Tifing...

Carlo conversava com a espada. E lá estava o olho maldito no lugar do rubi. A lâmina emitia uma aura demoníaca que fazia um barulho em minha mente. E eu sabia que a espada estava em êxtase com a possibilidade de matar todas aquelas pessoas.

Inclusive meu pai. Que foi o único valente o bastante pra desafiar Carlo.

-Assassino! O que quer aqui? Ousa atacar a Mansão do General Scorpio? Atacar meus homens?

-Cala a boca, velho de merda... É por sua culpa... Você não me deixa tê-la! Se não fosse por você, eu poderia ter levado ela pra longe daqui! Ela é minha!

-Do que está falando? Está louco!

-Mas se eu te matar... Sim... Ela virá comigo... Será minha pra sempre!

Começou a chover forte. Uma súbita tempestade começa a cair, como se invocada do inferno pra tornar aquele cenário ainda mais horrendo. Carlo e meu pai se atacam Suas espadas se chocam. Meu pai, apesar de velho sempre fora muito forte. E sempre fora um guerreiro nato. Mas Carlo conseguia desafiá-lo, sorrindo. Os golpes de meu pai não surtiam efeito em Carlo, facilmente contidos pela espada maldita. Meu pai começava a ficar cansado. Eu gritava por ele. Os soldados caíam como moscas diante da força de Carlo. E meu mundo é arruinado quando eu vejo meu pai cair no chão desarmado.

Carlo de pé diante dele. Com a espada erguida.

Eu ainda me lembro daquela noite chuvosa quando tudo aconteceu. O evento que mudou minha vida pra sempre. Quando eu vi com meus próprios olhos, o homem que eu amava... Sorrindo com uma espada ensanguentada nas mãos e meu pai agonizando a seus pés... Dando seus últimos suspiros... Eu queria acreditar que era mentira... Um pesadelo... Qualquer coisa que dissesse que aquilo não tinha acontecido... Mas era real... Aqueles olhos brilhando de ódio... Aquele sorriso de sadismo estampado em seu rosto... Um rosto que não lhe pertencia... Como uma Máscara da Morte...

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya do Kurumada. Dinheiro do Kurumada. O que eu ganho? Satisfação de escrever... n.n

**Black Scorpio no Nyx:** A Neko-sama já está acostumada com as fics do Ikarus... Ela sabe como minha mente funciona melhor que eu se bobear... XD

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Ficou bom mesmo Pure-Petit? Hehehe... sabe como eu sou né? Adoro um draaaaaamaaaa... x.x

**Capítulo 04 – E nada será como antes novamente...**

Por uma semana eu me enclausurei em meu quarto, dando vazão às lágrimas. Shura estava na enfermaria, próximo da morte. Eu não conseguia nem olhar pra ele. Foi tudo minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse deixado Carlo partir... Não... Outro teria sido dominado por aquela maldita espada... Talvez fosse Shura... Isso precisa acabar. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa.

Após tantos anos sendo treinada por Shura chegou o momento de usar tudo. E matar o homem que eu amo. Eu ainda me lembro do discurso de meu pai. Na guerra há morte e sofrimento. Se você não está preparado pra isso, não vá pra guerra. Nem sequer carregue uma espada. Eu já experimentei todo o sofrimento que poderia experimentar por duas vidas. Era a hora de experimentar a guerra.

Eu caminho até o salão do altar. Onde repousa o altar de Excalibur. A espada de Shura. A espada que dizem ser sagrada. Não deve haver uma espada mais apropriada para se dar fim a este pesadelo. Corri para dentro de meu quarto. Despi-me de meu vestido e vesti uma roupa de treinamento justa. No baú guardado dentro de meu armário estava a armadura que Shura me deu de presente. Um peitoral de aço negro com detalhes dourados em alto relevo. Braceletes e luvas de couro. Vestimentas de aço que protegiam do tornozelo até abaixo do joelho. Meu longo cabelo ruivo amarrado numa trança. E por fim, Excalibur nas costas.

Eu entrei naquele quarto uma pricesa. Sai uma guerreira. Uma Scorpio Deva. Tudo que eu era antes eu deveria deixar pra trás se quisésse vencer Carlo. Eu deveria esquecer meu amor por ele. Esquecer a felicidade que senti ao seu lado. A alegria que ele me deu, mesmo por um curto período de tempo. Tudo.

Cobri-me com um manto e um capuz e caminhei até os estábulos pra pegar um cavalo. Dentro do estábulo, todo enfaixado e ferido, apoiado em uma muleta, estava Shura. Meu doce Shura. Eu quase desabei em lágrimas só de vê-lo naquele estado.

-Milady... Se for sair... Devo escortá-la...

-Não desta vez, Shura...

-Mas é meu dever, Milady...

-Você cumpriu seu dever de forma esplendida, Deva... Sou eternamente grata por tudo que você fez por mim, Shura... Tudo que você foi por mim... E tudo que sofreu por mim... Agora eu que devo... Cumprir o meu dever...

-Não fale como se isto fosse uma despedida Milady...

-Talvez seja... Dentro de mim eu desejo que tudo isto termine com a minha mor...

Shura me interrompeu com um beijo. Um beijo tão cálido. E tão gostoso. Como os beijos que Carlos costumava me dar. Cheio de carinho. Cheio de amor. Apaixonado. Um beijo que parecia limpar toda a dor do meu coração. E removia um peso de meus ombros. Os lábios de Shura eram tão quentes.

-Shura... Eu não mereço seu amor...

-Não milady... Pelo contrário... Eu não mereço o seu...

Novamente nossos lábios foram unidos num rompante de desejo. Eu descobrira naquele momento, um sentimento por Shura que não sabia que existia. Agora, eu sentia por ele toda a dor que senti no dia em que Carlo partiu praquela missão.

-Milady... Quando voltar, se me considerar digno... Eu gostaria de passar o resto de minha vida ao seu lado...

-Claro, Shura... Se me considerar digna...

-Não há mulher mais digna neste mundo, milady Julia...

-Eu não me chamo mais Julia... Daqui pra frente, meu nome será Nyx como a deusa da noite... O Escorpião Negro dos Scorpio Devas... -Eu monto em meu cavalo e parto.

-Milady... Eu daria tudo pra poder ir com você... -Eu olho pra trás.

-Eu sei, querido... -Beijei-lhe os lábios. E acariciei-lhe o rosto. -Eu te amo...

Ele não respondeu. Mas nem precisava. Eu sabia que ele me amava. E agora eu sabia que o amava. E que se não tinha um motivo pra viver antes, eu o tinha agora. Eu queria passar o resto de minha vida com Shura.

Cavalguei pelos portões da mansão afora em direção a cidade. Começaria a procurar Carlo pelo único local que eu sabia que ele considerava um lar. Seu esconderijo. Eu só fui lá uma vez, mas sabia exatamente onde ficava. Ainda me lembrava perfeitamente. Quando cheguei lá, adentrei o local. Senti um cheiro que me repulsou. Não podia dizer o que era a princípio. Estava escuro e não enxergava nada. Meu pé esbarrara em alguma coisa. Olhando pra baixo e forçando a vista, me dei conta do que era. Um cadáver. Uma criança. Oh deuses! As crianças. Ele matou a cada uma delas.

Contive as lágrimas e ansia de vômito e tentei olhar novamente pelo lugar, e procurar alguma pista que pudesse me levar a Carlo. Havia um bilhete sobre a mesa. Era pra Shura.

_"Sei que você me encontrará... Por isso deixei uma trilha de migalhas pra você... Venha atrás de mim... Estarei esperando na Capela Zeus Glory. Decidiremos de uma vez por todas quem possuirá Julia..._

_Máscara da Morte..."_

Tudo minha culpa. Ele acha que o troquei por Shura. Sim. Agora eu o troquei. Mas se nada disto tivesse acontecido, eu e Carlo ainda estaríamos juntos. Minhas lágrimas vertem sobre o papel e eu imediatamente as limpo do rosto. Amasso o bilhete e jogo no chão.

A primeira coisa que me vêm a mente é, incinerar aquele lugar. Com tudo que havia dentro. Apagar aquela atrocidade. Apagar a vergonha dele. Em seguida, cavalgar ao encontro dele. Catedral Zeus Glory. A maior edificação erguida em nome do deus dos raios. Chegarei de manhã.

Eu já me aproximava da Catedral ao raiar do sol. Ela era magnifica. Reluzente. Toda de mármore. Com adornos dourados. Um caminho que vai da porta até o altar de Zeus. Cascatas de água em ambos os lados do caminho de mármore. Uma fonte de Pegasus no centro de uma das cascatas. Aos pés diante da estátua de Zeus, lá estava ele. Meu amado Carlo.

Sua aparência era horrenda. Seu braço direito havia se deformado em uma monstruosidade demoníaca que se espalhava pelo ombro, peito, e parte do seu rosto. Estava sem camisa. Os olhos já não eram mais humanos.

-Julia... Você veio pra mim...

-Não Carlo... Eu vim pra te matar... -Saquei minha espada.

-Me matar...? Você jamais poderia fazer isso... Eu a amo... E você me ama...

-Sim... Eu o amo... E é por isso mesmo que eu tenho de dar fim a esta loucura... Preciso libertar sua alma desta espada maldita...

-Não... Ela é parte de mim agora... Parte da minha alma... Ela é minha alma... Minha... Só minha...

Excalibur brilhou em minha mão. Como se enviasse um desafio a Tirfing que responde com uma aura maligna e intensa que cobre o corpo de Carlo. Eu me preparo assumindo postura de combate. A espada rija apontada pra frente em posição de estocada. Firme. Como Shura me ensinou.

Eu corro na direção de Shura e desfiro o golpe. Na direção do coração. Carlo deflete meu golpe com sua espada. Uma onda de choque abala a catedral quando nossas espadas se chocam. Em seguida, a espada dele desce na minha direção. Eu rolo pelo chão instintivamente pra evitar o golpe que abre um rasgo enorme no mármore frio.

Coloco-me de pé, apavorada, mas sem demonstrar a ele. Desfiro mais um golpe horizontal com Excalibur. Minha espada atingiu aquele braço monstruoso, mas não surtiu nenhum efeito. Minha lâmina foi apenas defletida e eu quase caio pra trás. Carlo sorri pra mim de forma sádica. Aquilo me apavourou como nunca. O rosto de meu querido Carlo contorcido daquela forma era a coisa mais horrenda que eu já vira na minha vida.

Mas eu não posso fraquejar. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de permitir que minhas fraquezas me dominem agora. Me preparo mais uma vez pra receber o golpe dele que cai sobre mim como um aríete. Eu ergo minha espada pra me defender do ataque e caio de joelhos. O peso da espada dele quase quebra meus braços e abre uma cratera ao meu redor.

Reunindo toda a força que era capaz de reunir eu empurro Carlo pra trás. Nossas espadas roçam uma na outra enquanto medíamos forças. Mas ele era muito mais forte do que eu. E de repente, sou ferida no abdome por aquelas garras horrendas de seu braço demoníaco. Cambaleei pra trás levando uma mão ao abdome ensanguentado devido aos três cortes abertos nele.

Sem fraqueza. Me mantenho de pé. Espada firme. Olhos vidrados nele.

-Você me força a machucá-la, meu amor... Por que...?

-Você não é o homem que eu amei... -Dei vazão às lágrimas mais uma vez. -Você está preso aí dentro, mas eu sei como libertá-lo...

Nossas espadas se chocam mais uma vez. E mais outra. E mais outra. E a cada choque meus braços pareciam estar prestes a terem os ossos estilhaçados. Carlo move a espada dele e sem sequer me tocar, sou arrebatada pra trás por uma força invisível e dou de costas com uma pilastra. Ele ataca mais uma vez e teria minha cabeça arrancada se não tivesse me esquivado.

Estou encurralada. Acuada como um coelho diante de um lobo.

-Minha... Aquele maldito pode quere-la, mas você é minha... Minha Julia... Eu te amo... Venha pra mim!

-Não!

Corremos na direção um do outro. Ele desce a lâmina sobre mim e eu ataco seu flanco. Minha espada passa limpa e certeira por suas costelas, rasgando sua carne. Ele urra de dor e cai no chão. Sangue negro vaza de sua ferida. Sem esperar que ele se levantasse eu desferi mais um golpe que rasgou suas costas. Ele arqueou e gritou novamente.

Em seguida me olhou com tanta fúria nos olhos que eu pude sentir seu ódio formigar por minha pele.

-Agora eu entendo... Esta espada... É dele... Você se voltou contra mim... Você prefere ele a mim... Você me traiu!

Novamente bloqueei seu golpe. Mas desta vez foi muito mais intenso do que antes. Eu não aguentei a dor e acabei soltando minha espada. Ele me ergue pelo pescoço com aquela mão horrenda. Seus olhos vertiam lágrimas de sangue.

-Eu fiz tudo isso por você!

Eu não conseguia respirar. Seu aperto era tão forte. Eu tossia. Minha visão ficava turva e eu perdia os sentidos de pouco em pouco. Eu pensei que minha vida estaria acabada quando um raio de esperança me abateu.

-Julia... Julia!

-Carlo...?

-É mais forte do que eu... Precisa fugir...

-Não Carlo... Resista... Seja forte...

Carlo me atirou longe com tanta força que quando me choquei contra a parede, quase desmaiei. Ele se debatia como se lutasse contra si mesmo. Corri até minha espada e a reclamei. Carlo se acalma e olha pra mim sorrindo.

-Arredio... Humano arredio... Agora podemos continuar...

-Carlo! Se pode me ouvir! Lute contra o demônio!

-Ele não pode. Agora ele está completamente derrotado. Você é a única coisa que ainda faz dele um humano... Assim que eu a matar, não restará mais nenhum traço de humanidade neste casulo... E eu terei um corpo pra percorrer a Terra e espalhar terror e morte a vontade! Hahahaha!

-Monstro! Jamais!

Eu não sei de onde reuni tanta força. Talvez da espada Excalibur. Talvez eu possuisse alguma espécie de poder sobrenatural. Eu não sei. E não quis saber. Só quis saber de matar aquele demônio maldito de uma vez por todas.

Desferia golpes de espada impiedosos e logo estávamos trocando golpes feito dois monstros no centro da catedral. Nossos golpes fazendo-a tremer. Tirncar. Ataquei Carlo com Excalibur de forma tão forte, que quando nossas espadas se chocaram, ele foi atirado aos pés da estátua de Zeus e a quebrou. Enfurecido, ele começou a concentrar uma energia maléfica ao redor de seu corpo e com uma única explosão ele levou tudo pelos ares. Aquela fração de segundo foi o bastante pra me considerar morta. Mas ao abrir os olhos, Excalibur reluzia tanto que eu podia enxergar uma aura ao meu redor, me protegendo e me mantendo incólume.

-Impossível!

-Não! A espada deseja a salvação de Carlo... E eu vou salvá-lo! Eu juro!

Corri na direção dele, gritando de ódio. De raiva. De desespero. De dor. De tristeza. Eu sequer calculei o golpe. Apenas ataquei. Minha espada passou limpa decepando o braço do demônio. A espada horrenda voou pro alto e caiu no chão. Sem pensar demais, atravessei o peito de Carlo com Excalibur durante seu urro de dor. Ele cuspiu sangue que respingou em meu rosto. Seu corpo desfaleceu em meus braços. Eu o segurei com toda a força e puxei a espada de uma vez.

-Oh Carlo! -Chorei.

Seu semblante cada vez mais pacifico recuperava aos poucos a serenidade e o sorriso brincalhão. Eu podia reconhecer meu amado Carlo novamente. Sabia que era ele. Beije-o várias vezes e acariciei seu rosto. Meu doce Carlo.

-Carlo... -Levei a mão ao peito dele na esperança fútil de conter a hemorragia. Ele segurou minha mão e não deixou.

-Deixe... Este sangue vai esvair e lavar toda a sujeira que foi impregnada neste coração...

-Não... Eu não quero que você morra, querido...

-Eu não mereço viver... Eu te machuquei de forma que nunca imaginei que seria possível... -Ele começou a chorar na minha frente. Nunca vira Carlo chorar. -Eu fui tão fraco, Julia... Se eu fosse mais forte... Nós dois estaríamos juntos... Me perdoe...

-Carlo!

Beije-o novamente, enquanto ele dava seus últimos suspiros. Quando ele morreu em meus braços, eu gritei e chorei. Só queria que meu grito e minhas lágrimas lavassem toda a dor que eu sentia. Repousei o corpo de Carlo no chão, despedindo-me dele com um último beijo. E de repente, sinto uma presença em minha mente. Uma presença maligna. Tão forte que minha tristeza subitamente se transformou em ódio. E uma voz ecoou em minha mente.

_"Pegue-me... Vamos comer almas e beber sangue suficientes pra trazê-lo de volta pra você... Pegue-me!"_

Minha cabeça doeu. Aquela voz era tão forte. Eu me virei e lá estava a maldita. Com aquele olho horrendo me encarando. Reuni toda a minha força pra me colocar de pé e erguer Excalibur. A cada passo que eu dava, uma ordem atacava minha mente fazendo minha cabeça latejar.

_"Pegue-me!"_

Eu dou mais um passo.

_"Pegue-me!"_

Eu dou outro.

_"PEGUE-ME"_

VAI PRO INFERNO! -Eu grito e finco Excalibur naquele olho maldito. Ouço um grito de agonia da espada que me derruba no chão. Uma luz que se expande por tudo que sobrou da Catedral.

Naquele momento Shura cavalgava na direção da Catedral e viu o pilar de luz que se expandia até o céu. Eu sabia disso por que ele me contou depois. Eu estava desmaiada em meio aos escombros da Catedral e só me lembrava de Shura me segurando em seus braços. Seu rosto maravilhoso e gentil foi a primeira coisa que eu vi quando abri meus olhos.

-Milady Julia...

-Oi querido...

Eu o abracei e me aninhei em seus braços. Acomodei minha cabeça dolorida em seu peito e fechei os olhos. Eu poderia ficar ali pra sempre. Mas Shura tinha outros planos. Ele me ergueu nos braços e me levou até o seu cavalo.

Depois de enterrarmos o corpo de Carlo e fazermos uma oração por sua alma, estavamos cavalgando lentamente de volta pra casa conversando. Eu ainda permanecia aninhada nos braços dele. Meus ferimentos já não doíam mais. O calor do corpo de Shura tinha um poder de aliviar a dor que nenhum remédio teria. Claro que eu me aproveitei pra ficar ali mais um pouquinho. Sorri.

Eu não imaginava que poderia me sentir desta forma com relação a Shura que sempre vira como um irmão ou amigo. Agora eu só queria amá-lo como ele merecia ser amado. Beijá-lo e fazer amor com ele de uma forma doce como eu imaginava que seria.

-Vamos chegar em casa agora Milady...

-Eu não quero ir pra lá Shura... E para de me chamar de Milady, por favor...

-Desculpe. -Ele sorriu. -Mas por que?

-Por que a partir de agora eu não tenho mais vida naquela mansão. E não tenho mais nome de princesa. Eu sou uma guerreira. Começo uma nova vida aqui. Com você do meu lado. Eu não quero voltar pra uma vida, onde tenho de permanecer amarrada a status. Eu quero ter a liberdade de amar quem eu quiser amar. Seja ele quem for. E eu escolhi você. Quero você comigo. Por isso, vamos pra bem longe daqui. Viver como quisermos.

-Tem certeza... Nix...? Eu sorri quando ele disse meu novo nome.

-Absoluta... -Eu o beijei.

Cavalgamos lentamente pelo campo, abraçados no cavalo, deixando uma vida inteira pra trás. E dando início a uma vida ainda melhor. E este foi só o começo de minhas aventuras pelo mundo. Ao lado de Shura. O homem que eu amo de verdade.

**The End...**

Nossa! Terminei o capítulo! E nunca imaginei que me divertiria tanto escrevendo essa fic! Eu não tinha idéia alguma do que fazer pra você Juh e de repente me veio essa idéia. Algumas coisinhas (bem poucas) sairam fora do que eu planejava, mas acabou ficando melhor assim! Espero que tenha gostado de ler seu presente tanto quanto eu de escrevê-lo. Parabéns novamente! Beijão! n.n


End file.
